Mil momentos junto a tí
by Lyn Magarci
Summary: Au. ¿Mil momentos junto a tí? Creo que ya casi llegamos a ese punto. ¿Mil momentos junto a tí? Pienso que son pocos, yo no solo quiero mil, quiero muchos más. ¿Mil momentos junto a tí? No importa si fueran mil, menos o más, yo quiero todos los momentos que quieras darme, todos los que pasen por error, todos los que pueda robar.
1. Capítulo 1. Verde

_Albus_.

-Otro más de tu familia en Gyrffindor, ¿Nunca te has arrepentido de no ser apto para ingresar con ellos?

-Nunca lo he hecho Scorp, después de todo me quedé en el grupo de Slytherin por tí. Ya sabes, nuestros ojos combinan.

-Que tonto Albus, con ese comentario casi me creo que no perteneces aquí.

La verdad es que Scorp no sabe que hablo enserio, cuando estaba cerca de ingresar a secundaria mis padres hablaron conmigo acerca de mandarme al mismo internado en el que estaba James, aunque me dijeron que era mi decisión sabia que les hacia ilusión que también asistiera a Hogwarts y cuando decidí ir a Hogwarts casi me arrepiento por las bromas de mi familia acerca de no ser muy Gryffindor.

-Es la verdad, cuando me hiciste esa broma acerca de mis ojos siendo uno de los colores de Slytherin, me di cuenta que no importaba donde estuviera.

Veo como Scorpius se ha quedado pensativo y si no me equivoco se esta ruborizando, se que le suena cursi, a mí me parece que lo es, pero todo ese tiempo en el que pensaba en que no estaría en ninguna de las áreas en las que suele estar mi familia, me sentía incómodo por la idea de que no encajaba.

-Cuando mi mamá estaba diciendo que sería aceptado porque tenía características que el internado valoraba note que mi padre me observaba como si pensara en algo que le causaba una mezcla de diversión y resignación, mientras que revolvía aún más mi cabello. Ahora es demasiado obvio que sabia que estaría en Slytherin.

-Yo soy feliz de que una broma tan torpe lograra que te quedaras en esta área, pero, yo solo puedo recordar lo emocionado que me sentía por estudiar en el mismo lugar que mis padres, supongo que también era porque solo había estado estudiando en casa.

-Creo que en mi caso mi nerviosismo aumentaba cada día y había momentos que no me ayudaban en tranquilizarme.

-¿Así que el calmado y estoico Albus tuvo sus momentos de crisis?

-Igual que mis momentos cursis -ambos contenemos nuestras risas por lo que acabo de decir- antes de recibir mi carta de aceptación ya habiamos reservado una plaza en otra secundaria, Rose y Less una de nuestras amigas también habían reservado su plaza en esa secundaria, por otro lado Alan y Claire irían a otra, en el cumpleaños de Rose nos peleamos, se enojaron con Rose por irse a Hogwarts y conmigo por lo mismo aunque no había decidido nada.

-Ellos siguen siendo amigos de Rose ¿No?

-Sip, como estaba tan enojado con ellos les retire la invitación a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y desde entonces ya no nos hablamos, no pongas esa expresión, después de todo ese día llegó mi carta y James inicio con la bromas acerca de que quedaría en Slytherin, de modo que agradezco que no estuvieran ya que hubiera sido agobiante.

-No creo que James lo hiciera para hacerte sentir mal, por lo menos no tan mal, el nunca se mostró enojado por que escogieras el área de Slytherin.

-Lo se, en realidad la que ejercía presión era Rose, diciendo que fueramos juntos a Gryffindor.

-Bueno, ambos son muy unidos, aunque al principio no nos agradabamos.

-Puedes culpar completamente a mi tío Ron, porque ahora no soy el único que es muy unido a Rose.

~~~

_Scorpius._

La forma en que Albus me mira, sus ojos verdes viéndome con interés y cierta diversión, también analiza mis reacciones, siento como mi corazón bombea de una forma dolorosa y una vez más me siento decepcionado y tengo que volver a resignarme.

Se lo que piensa Albus, cree que me gusta Rose, si yo me sintiera atraído por las mujeres también pienso que quien me gustaría sería Rose, pero, aparte de que no sería correspondido porque le gusta Frank, a mi me gustan los hombres.

Tal vez la solución sería decirle a Albus: "me gustan los hombres" mientras lo sacudo por los hombros y de algún modo u otro terminaríamos en el punto que me haría la pregunta acerca del chico que me gusta, solo me faltaría decirle "Tú eres el que me gusta, esta noche hay que escaparnos del internado para tener una cita".

-Deberíamos prestar atención a la ceremonia.

Albus no creo poder decirte ahora lo mucho que me gustas, pedirte que tengamos una cita, ni tampoco decirte me duele el que tus ojos verdes reflejen la felicidad que te causa la idea de que saliera con Rose.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. Aunque nos complementamos como uno somos dos personas distintas.

Scorpius.

Apenas se dijo el tema de la clase y ya me estoy empezando a aburrir, en eso me diferenciaba de Rose ya que ella no se estaría aburriendo aunque ya supiera lo que se está viendo hoy en clases, claramente no debí de acompañarla estudiar durante las vacaciones ya que ahora que iniciamos las clases me siento como si estuviera en el infierno, obligado a quedarme quieto, "escuchar" y tomar apuntes de lo que habla mi verdugo, comunmente llamado profesor.

Cuando volteo a mi lado veo que Al si está prestando atención a la clase, él fue más astuto y cuando sospecho de los planes de Rose para que estudiaramos un poco durante vacaciones nos dijo que no podría porque estaría tomando algunas clases, me sentí traicionado y lanzado a los tiburones cuando nos dimos cuenta que sus clases no tenían que ver con la escuela y solo era pasar un rato durante la tarde aprendiendo a manejar.

-Señor... - claramente quien este tocando la puerta del salón a salvado a quien sea que el profesor haya decidido hablar porque ha sido una mala desición abrir la puerta, la clase se esta poniendo más interesante, creo que ha varios nos pasa lo mismo y nos da cierta curiosidad como el profesor se va enfadando, reprendera a dicha persona y sobretodo no será con alguno de nosotros.

-¿Se puede saber porque se ha creído con la libertad de interrumpir mi clase? Señor...

Volteo a ver a Albus inmediatamente porque he podido escuchar como farfullaba en sorpresa por lo que me duele el cuello cuando me giro a ver hacia la puerta cuando se escuchan otras exclamaciones.

-Señores Scamander, profesor. -la sonrisa que pone el chico que ha hablado me recuerda a la de James, queriendote convencer de ser una persona tranquila y enrealidad es todo lo contrario, antes de que hable el profesor, el otro chico a su lado toma la palabra

-Nos hemos perdido, por eso no hemos llegado a tiempo a clase.

No puedo evitar soltar una risita que se confunde con la de otros de mis compañeros, aunque me aguanto el dolor al recibir una patada de Al.

-Aunque te parezca raro ellos son... nuevos.

-Hogw…

-Traemos esta nota de dirección. - Todos nos quedamos en silencio y definitivamente la curiosidad en todo el grupo se ha encendido, vemos como el profesor toma la nota y al terminar de leerla con un gesto los hace pasar, dirigiendose a su escritorio con los gemelos siguiendole. Mientras alcanzo a notar como un papelito mandado por Parkinson llega hasta Al y me trago la pregunta que quiero hacerle acerca del contenido del papelito.

Hoy no es el día de buena suerte del profesor porque cuando se esta levantando de su escritorio y parece que se va a dirigir a la clase Parkinson y su novia se levantan con sus cosas y se sientan en asientos separados de la fila de enfrente. Cuando terminan de acomodarse en sus nuevos lugares el profesor tiene una fina y recta linea en donde debería de estar su boca.

-Ahora que ya se encuentran comodos, les informo que a partir de hoy hay dos nuevos alumnos en Hogwarts, presentense por favor.

El gemelo poseído por James pasa un brazo por los hombros de su gemelo, definitivamente debe ser muy extrovertido.

-Somos los mellizos Scamander, mi nombre es Lorcan.

-El mio es Lysander, Lorcan esta en el area de Ravenclaw y yo en la de Hufflepuff.

Me he equivocado, son mellizos.

-¿Señor Potter?

-Podría ayudarles en lo que se terminan de adaptar.

Evito girar mi cuello de forma rápida porque no quiero volver a lastimarme, pero, mi sorpresa no la puedo disimular, de nosotros dos probablemente él es el más extrovertido y aun así me parece realmente anormal que se ofrezca a ayudarlos.

-Si no te molesta.

-Bien, pueden sentarse ¿En los lugares al lado del señor Potter?

La mirada suspicaz que le dirige el profesor a Al mientras los mellizos se acercan a sus lugares es la que sin duda Rose le estaría dirigiendo en estos momentos sin disimular, ya que los asientos estan muy convenientemente al lado de Al y son los que acaban de dejar Parkinson y su novia.

Lorcan.

Se muy bien que Hogwarts no admite alumnos que no sean de primer grado, pero es una locura que el hecho de que seamos los "nuevos" cause tanta relevancia.

No puedo evitar notar como al salir de la clase, nuestros compañeros nos ven, nos sonrien y también cuchichean acerca de nosotros, mientras finjo que no soy consciente de lo mucho que parezco llamar la atención junto con Lys, salgo del aula acompañado también por Albus y el chico rubio.

-Gracias por hacer que nos cedieran los asientos Albus. - agradezco a Albus lo que ha hecho mientras pienso en que mi mamá tiene razón no todo pasa de la manera en que te lo esperabas, despues de todo fue más relajante tener esta clase con Albus y con él a nuestro lado y no en los asientos de adelante donde quedaría separado de Lys.

-A mi me gustaría saber el contenido del papelito en donde los convenciste de que se sentaran en otros lugares.

-Lo siento Lys, tu mente creativa tendra que imaginar lo que pude haber escrito.

-Scorp, Lys y Lorcan son viejos amigos, hijos de Luna y Rolf los padrinos de Lily, estuvieron desde primer grado inscritos en Hogwarts pero debido al trabajo que tienen sus papas tuvieron que irse con ellos.

El rubio, ¿Scorp? siempre me digo que no puedo encontrar nombres más raros que el de la persona que esté conociendo en su momento y parece que la vida me dice: mira, el si que tiene un nombre raro, asiente en comprensión a lo que le está diciendo Albus.

-Solo estuvimos presentes en la ceremonia de selección y toda esa semana, en lo que nuestros padres se terminaban de organizar para la mudanza. - Lo que dice Lys es cierto, aunque dudo que muchos nos recuerden.

-Hemos regresado en este curso porque piensan que ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para sobrevivir solos en Escocia.

-Bueno chicos, el es Scorpius mi mejor amigo.

-Mucho gusto.

Scorpius.

Escucharlos decirlo al mismo tiempo me causa gracia, pudieron haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo pero la forma en que lo dijeron es completamente distinta, mientras que en Lysander puedes advertir cierta timidez, Lorcan te habla como si ya te conociera.

-Ustedes realmente se complementan.

-Pero no lo olvides Scorp ¿Puedo llamarte Scorp? somos dos personas distintas.

-Dudo que en algún momento pueda confundiros Lorcan y, si, si puedes llamarme Scorp.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3. Huir de lo que te da curiosidad.

_Lysander_.

Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, francamente me estaba empezando a aburrir no quería, ni tenía ganas de terminar mi tarea, como Lorcan no toma esta clase no puedo pedirle que me pase la tarea, por lo que debo de encargarme yo mismo de mi tarea, quizás debería de dejarla tal como está en este momento y terminarla más tarde o un poco antes de que inicie la clase.

-Hola Lysander. -Me sobresalto y antes de que pueda incluso responder el saludo Scorpius ya está tomando asiento enfrente de mí, tengo que tragarme las ganas de decirle que yo ya estaba por guardar mis cosas para irme porque parece que se encuentra solo y no creo que se hubiera sentado a mi lado si quisiera soledad.

-Scorpius ¿Que me cuentas? aparte de lo obvio.

-¿Aparte de lo obvio? -La forma en que me mira me deja sin habla y confundido, parece que de alguna manera le ha incomodado y yo no sé de qué forma con lo que dije la he cagado.

-Bueno… -paso mi lengua por mis labios mientras trato de decidir si me voy o trato de arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho. -¿Vienes a hacer tu tarea o a estudiar? digo, por eso es que yo suelo venir a la biblioteca.

-He venido a hacer mi tarea, Al no se callaba acerca de que le pasaré la tarea de la segunda clase por lo que escape de él para poder terminar con tranquilidad y bueno te cuento que aunque se que no me debo dejar llevar por las apariencias, me impresionó que Lorcan fuera a Ravenclaw y que tu estes en Hufflepuff, de alguna manera me esperaba que fuera al revez.

-Supongo que muchos podrían sacar esa conclusión al momento de conocernos, solo que no has visto a Lorcan días pegado a libros, internet y cualquier medio que le brinde información relevante para lo que él quiera investigar, por el contrario yo podría pasarme días escribiendo sobre cualquier tema o pasar semanas aprendiendo libretos para actuar.

-¿Así que prefieres actuar? o ¿Ambas cosas te gustan por igual? -Me siento impresionado con el hecho de que quiera seguir con la plática, pensaba que ya no continuariamos hablando ya que quería hacer su tarea con tranquilidad y a pesar de haber sacado sus cosas para hacerla, no veo que tenga tal intención, además de que realmente parece interesado acerca de lo que estamos hablando, lo que provoca que para mí se vuelva alguien agradable.

-Las dos cosas me gustan por igual, pero, Scorpius espero que también quieras contar algo sobre ti.

-Solo si también me llamas Scorp, creo que mi nombre completo…

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, ¿es que ahora la nuevas buenas han hecho que Potter te haya dejado de hablar? -Alzo mi vista hacia el sujeto que acaba de interrumpirnos y que claramente no viene de forma amistosa, dudo que haya nuevas buenas, él no habría venido tan campante y Albus no le dejaría de hablar pasara lo que pasara.

-Tu eres hijo de Luna Lovegood ¿no?, el que tu mamá haya pasado todo ese calvario en la casa y a manos de su familia, creo que harías bien en decirle lo asqueado que te sientes en su compañía, el que todos ahora esten libres… -noto que las manos de Scorpius se contraen y yo siento que no es justo que se metan con él, por lo que pensando que ojala no vaya a empeorar la situación decido que debo hacer algo, aunque ni siquiera puedo abrir mi boca porque Scorpius se ha levantado.

-Bueno Chang, me parece que necesitas unas clases de lo que es la elocuencia y cómo practicarla, porque el "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy" si bien no ha sido la manera más patética en la que comienzas una conversación tampoco ha sido tu mejor frase, aun así y con mi completa sinceridad te felicito porque al fin has podido hacer notar el sarcasmo en la pregunta, no te preocupes entiendo que tu voz que siempre se parece a la de algún robot y en verdad aprecio todo el esfuerzo que has empleado para poder mezclar mi apellido tres veces junto con una pregunta con el tono adecuado.

Quiero reírme pero tengo que aguantarme ya que estamos en la biblioteca y hasta el momento hemos logrado pasar desapercibidos y de igual manera no quiero que me corran, no alcanzo a comprender lo que ¿Chang? le responde, pero no le doy importancia al ver que se va.

Scorpius aunque se ha vuelto a sentar parece muy serio y su postura es demasiado rígida, su ceja se encarna mientras me ve como si su paciencia se estuviera acabando.

-Scorpius, eso fue increíble, definitivamente eres una persona que siempre sorprende ¿eh?

-¿Disculpa? ¿No te vas?

-Emm… si tu quieres que me vaya, lo siento no pensé en que querías estar a solas.

-Mientras le respondía a Chang, parecías estar concentrado buscando la manera de decirme que él tenía razón y…

-Estaba concentrado en aguantarme las ganas que tenía de reírme porque no quería que nos corrieran de la biblioteca.

_Scorpius_.

El alivio que comienza a invadir mi cuerpo al escuchar la respuesta de Lysander hace que me sienta menos tenso, solo que decido que la molesta e insidiosa voz en mi cabeza por una vez tiene un punto, no me ha dicho nada ni bueno ni malo acerca de lo que Chang ha dicho, lo mejor es insistir sobre el tema y resolver el asunto ahora a llevarme desagradables sorpresas en el futuro.

-Tu mamá estuvo secuestrada en la casa que le perteneció a mi familia y ahora Lucius a terminado su condena en prisión, aunque muchos consideran que… -se siente como si intentara excusarme y de alguna manera creo que hay un poco de súplica, al menos interna, donde todo lo que pido es que no nos odie.

-Tú no le has hecho nada a mi mamá ni a nadie de mi familia y ni siquiera importa lo que ellos hayan hecho, tu papá se disculpó en nombre de toda tu familia, mi mamá los perdonó e incluso podría apostar a que piensa que tu padre es agradable, así que Scorpius deja de pensar cosas que no son y no le digas nada de esto a Lorcan porque se enojara contigo por pensar que los odiamos.

Los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven poco a poco más lentos, suaves y después de un momento ya no siento como si algo me golpeara el pecho, hasta que Chang no había venido a molestar realmente no había pensado en el hecho de que ellos dos podrían sentirse desde incómodos hasta sentir repugnancia conmigo.

-Gracias, vuelvo a estar tan tranquilo como se puede estar en este momento.

-No hay porque dar las gracias, solo ten en cuenta que lo que digan los demás no influye en ninguno de tus amigos, si fuera así Al y tú hace mucho que no serían amigos. -se que tiene razón, hay tranquilidad y también siento incomodidad, es como si me jalaran hacia abajo para que siempre me encuentre estancado, el hablarlo con Al no me ayudaría, ni siquiera le he dicho que Lucius va a salir de prisión en tres días, las probabilidades de que ya lo sepa son muchas, no quiero hablarlo, somos los mejores amigos y me gusta, pero prefiero fingir que no llevamos la carga del pasado de nuestras familias, ignorar los hechos, no prestar atención a la brecha que hay entre nosotros.

_Lysander_.

Mientras se ha quedado en sus pensamientos, ha empezado a arrugar su cara, sus labios se fruncen y se ve tan frágil, como si estuviera perdido.

-Scorpius, ¿Al te dejo de hablar? -el parpadeo continuo y su mirada ahora fija en mí me hacen darme cuenta que aunque ya no está sumido en sus pensamientos, no me entendió.

-¿Al te dejo de hablar? es que parecía que...

-No lo a hecho, dudo que alguna vez me dejara de hablar por algo como eso, es solo que, bueno, no importa solo fue un momento de pesimismo. -me siento un poco culpable por sacar la conclusión de que Al pudo haber dejado de hablarle pero es rápidamente borrado de mi mente porque ver cómo suspira y parece que intenta sonreír mientras me dijo aquello me hace pensar que quizás hay una pequeña posibilidad de que se esté guardando todo.

Solo que antes de decirle que puede hablar conmigo si no se siente cómodo hablando con Al, me doy cuenta de la estupidez que estaba por cometer, si no lo habla con Al que es su mejor amigo, hablarlo con alguien más sería absurdo, puede que también el que le diga eso me muestre algo más sobre él, es una persona interesante pero no hay duda de que es reservado, yo no debo de entrometerme solo porque tengo curiosidad y el porque ni siquiera es capaz de poder hablar de estas cosas con Al.

-Bueno Scorpius deja el pesimismo en el olvido y vuelve a la tarea que deberías estar haciendo.

-Scorp, es raro que me llamen Scorpius.

-Creo que tus padres acertaron con tu nombre y te refleja muy bien, Scorp solo nos dice lo dulce que puedes ser, pero si así lo prefieres… Yo ya tengo que irme, debo recoger unas cosas para mi próxima clase, nos vemos.

Tomo mi mochila y con el cuaderno y pluma en mano me voy, mientras en mi mente solo pienso, cobarde, no hay nada que recoger en tu habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. Preocupación genuina.

_Scorpius._

Viene nuestra primera salida en este año, podemos salir del internado este fin de semana, como de costumbre es en Halloween, camino en dirección a la cafetería mientras Albus me va diciendo lo que piensa que podemos hacer este fin de semana, cuando habla de ir al cine para ver la película que salió hace dos semanas, acerca de un asesino serial, no puedo evitar soltar un bufido que hace que pare de hablar de inmediato, siento como mi cara se va calentando y sé que debo de haberme puesto rojo.

-Cuando salió el primer trailer estábamos emocionados por ir a ver esa película, ¿Qué sucede? -la mueca que se plasma en mi cara solo es un pequeño reflejo de mis sentimientos, no quiero ir a ver una película que habla de un asesino serial cuando en mi casa muy probablemente se encuentra Lucius.

-No es eso, tengo mucho que estudiar, he estado acumulando y no sé si pueda tener tiempo para ir a ver la película.

-Pero solo eso hacemos en el internado, no podemos tener buenas calificaciones si no nos la pasaremos estudiando, por eso hay que aprovechar los momentos en los que podemos salir de Hogwarts

-Te recuerdo que últimamente quieres que te pase la tarea, porque te la has pasado entrenando.

-Es mi momento de rebeldía.

-Muy gracioso, un día de estos te daré una tarea totalmente equivocada para que no vuelvas a pedirme que te la pase.

-¡Solo me has pasado la tarea dos veces! eres tan injusto, te perdonare si vienes conmigo a ver la película -bien, bien, Al ha vuelto al tema, cuanto me gustaría que ya lo hubiera olvidado.

-En realidad como es que sabes que las dos tareas que te pase están siquiera medianamente bien, tan ingenuo el pobre Severitus. -ha caído, suelta un jadeo por la sorpresa y su boca se mantiene abierta por la indignación de que le he llamado Severitus.

-¡Scorp! como... eso...

-¡Chicos! -Siento unos brazos rodearme por mi costado derecho e instintivamente me inclino hacia ese lado para recibir el beso que Rose deja en mi mejilla. -Hola -me suelta mientras posa una mano en el hombro de Al mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y también le dice el hola del día.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Al? tenía una cara.

-¡Me ha llamado Severitus! -Rose no puede contenerse y se le escapa una risita -¡No es para que te rías! Rose apóyame -cuando Al hace una cara en la que parece que quiere imitar la ternura de algún cachorro, empiezo a buscar en mi mochila la credencial para la comida y de esa forma no quedarme viendo su expresión de manera boba.

-Creo que en lo que convences a la honorable jueza Weasley de mi culpabilidad iré por nuestros almuerzos.

-Sí, ve Scorp, honorable jueza ¿Dónde quiere que nos sentemos? –si, quédate Al, no quiero decirte que este fin de semana me quedaré en Hogwarts, no iré al cine, no quiero ir a casa, no quiero conocer a Lucius.

_Albus._

Escucho a Rose reír, mientra va dirigiendo nuestros pasos a una mesa. -Creo que el dejarme escoger donde nos sentaremos a comer no te dará tantos puntos como lo hace el hecho de que Scorp traiga nuestros almuerzos.

-Ni aunque fuera yo el que trajera nuestros almuerzos tendría más puntos que Scorp, es tú favorito.

-¿Así que ahora pretendes ser un niño que se queja con su mamá de que su hermano es el hijo favorito? cambiando de tema, hay que ir al cine en un horario en el que la película termine antes de las 6, habrá una fiesta en la casa de Dereck y estamos invitados, yo si iré.

-Bueno... Scorp dice que tiene mucho que estudiar y no parece interesado en ir a ver la película, ¿no hay ningún motivo oculto por el que quieres que vayamos a la fiesta?

-¿Y si le piden en su casa que se quede con ellos este fin de semana? su abuelo debe querer visitarlos ahora que ya está... fuera y el que tenga ganas de ir a la fiesta no quiere decir que tengo motivos ocultos Al.

Voy negando con la cabeza mientras Rose dice eso y cierro mis ojos, sintiendo el ligero estrés que no me ha abandonado desde hace unas semanas. -No va a ir a visitarlos solo este fin de semana Rose, estuve investigando por mi cuenta y sé que se va a quedar en la casa de Scorp, no sé si vaya a ser una temporada o si se quedara para siempre.

-¿Investigaste? Scorp ¿no te ha dicho nada de nada? pensé que no me había dicho nada porque mi papá realmente odia a su abuelo.

-No me dijo nada, hace unas semanas que me entere porque mientras hablaba por teléfono con mis papas parecían muy interesados en lo que pasaba con Scorpius, así que le pregunte a Teddy si había pasado algo y fue él quien me dijo que próximamente su abuelo iba a salir de la cárcel.

-Creo que deberíamos de preguntarle -la pausa que hace me tensa porque creo que se hacia dónde va y yo solo puedo reprocharme el no haberme dado cuenta antes -no estamos seguros de que no lo hayan molestado al respecto.

Si han estado molestando a Scorp y no nos hemos dado cuenta, esto es malo, no debería de guardarse las cosas, somos amigos, no me agrada la idea de que no sé lo que en estos momentos está pasando con Scorpius.

-Tienes razón, pero, Scorp no se sentirá cómodo si lo hablamos aquí -comienzo a buscar a Scorp entre la fila de personas que esperan recibir su comida -hay que vernos en el pasillo derecho del segundo piso del ala norte antes del toque de queda. -al fin lo encuentro, entiendo porque no lo había visto antes porque había pasado de largo mi mirada de las tres cabezas rubias, esperaba ver solo una cabeza rubia.

-¿Antes del toque de queda? No creo que sea buena idea, sabes que soy prefecta, no debería de andar saltándome...

-¿Crees que los mellizos molesten a Scorp?

-Al, creo que lo protegerías innecesariamente de ellos, nunca le harían daño a nadie.

-Supongo, pero -vuelvo mi mirada hacia donde están los tres, la regreso rápidamente a Rose.

-Te estas adelantando y probablemente haciéndote mil historias en la cabeza, míralos.

Volteo nuevamente y Scorp junto a Lys están riéndose de lo que esté diciendo Lorcan, cuando a Scorp termina de recibir el pedido se pone aparte para esperarlos, sigo viéndolos escuchando a medias las quejas de Rose, cuando ella me patea y me volteo para darle toda mi atención, su mirada promete más dolor en caso de que no se la dé.

-Y no me gusta la idea de tener que saltarme el toque de queda, mejor lo hablamos cerca del lago antes de que anochezca.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en el lago a esas horas? he invitado a los mellizos a desayunar con nosotros.

-Hola chicos, Al quiere probar unos artículos nuevos que le mandaron nuestros tíos de la tienda. -Rose realmente es mala para las excusas, ahora los mellizos van a querer venir para una demostración de artículos inexistentes.

-Espero que los dos acepten ser los conejillos de indias -al ver la mueca que hace Lorcan sé que va a decir que tiene cosas que hacer, pero, me inquieta que Lys me vea con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-Lo siento Al, Lorcan y yo tenemos que asistir a algunas clases de refuerzo y normalmente terminan poco antes de la cena. -Lorcan comienza a asentir a lo que ha dicho Lys, aunque tengo la sensación de que el último solo ha dicho eso porque se ha dado cuenta que no quería que se unieran a nosotros.

\- Bueno, pero, a quien sea que vayamos a utilizar como conejillo ¿le vamos a pagar? -Scorp parecía estar pensando en la última vez que hicimos algo parecido y lo desastroso que resulto.

-No vamos a utilizar a nadie ¿entendido?, espero que entregues esos artículos Al, Scorp pásame las servilletas.

Rose como pocas veces en la vida utilizo de forma genial el que no le guste quebrantar las normas, para cambiar después cambiar el tema de una manera nada genial, pero funciona así que por el momento no hay nada que alerte a Scorp y a los mellizos de que estábamos hablando antes de que llegaran.

_Scorpius._

Las clases fueron tranquilas, no me dormí en ninguna el día de hoy, aunque eso suele pasar solo en la clase de historia, aunque me termine saltando la hora de comida, ya que en el desayuno Rose se me quedaba viendo de manera rara y empezó a incomodarme, cuando me dirigía al comedor con Al de solo pensar que Rose muy probablemente se comportaría igual que hace unas horas decidí decirle que por hoy pasaría de la comida y que lo veía en nuestra última clase.

En estos momentos estoy recostado en mi cama, mientras cierro los ojos, no me gusta la idea de no ir el fin de semana a casa para quedarme aquí, pero tengo que reconocer que no quiero conocer a Lucius, quizás estoy siendo prejuicioso y él realmente ha cambiado, aunque por la forma en que lo dice mi papá me hace dudar de que realmente sea cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré sin ir a casa? ¿Me lo permitirán mis padres?

-¡Basta de esto Scorpius! -doy un ligero salto y se me escapa un grito por la forma tan brusca en la que Albus ha entrado.

-No vamos a dejar que te sigas escondiendo solo porque quieres evitar la conversación que tenemos pendiente. -estoy muy confundido, no entiendo de lo que me habla y estoy por decírselo cuando me toma del brazo y si no fuera porque reaccione a tiempo hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?! NO TENGO NADA PENDIENTE -realmente siento como mi cara está caliente, pero muy caliente, empieza a hormiguear y me siento realmente enfadado porque no entiendo para nada, no se me puede culpar por haberle gritado a Albus.

Y no siento ni un poco de culpa por lo que ha pasado, lo he hecho dentro de mi habitación, porque he logrado que no salgamos de esta, sin tener que perder la dignidad al verme arrastrado por lo que sea que Albus tenga en la cabeza.

Por la forma en que me ve, con sus ojos abiertos por el asombro, con su cuerpo ligeramente curvado hacia atrás, poco a poco comienza fruncir el ceño, como si no pudiera creer que no tenga nada que contarle, ruedo mis ojos porque me siento muy exasperado.

-El que me veas como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado, algún acto de alta traición o lo que tu cerebro esté dispuesto a maquinar no me va a ayudar a mí en nada para que entienda a lo que sea que te estés refiriendo. No soy un experto en leer mentes.

-Mira, vamos al lago, platiquemos ahí ¿está bien? -yo podría decirle que no, que quiero quedarme aquí, pero Albus parece un poco preocupado.

-Deja que agarre una sudadera.

Cuando estamos llegando al lago hay un momento en el que vacilo en seguir caminando, Rose también está ahí, solo puedo pensar que ambos ya tenían planeado y me siento como si me estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo, termino por sentarme a espaldas del lago, Albus se posiciona enfrente de mí puesto que Rose ya se encuentra recargada en el tronco del árbol.

-¿A qué se debe la emboscada?

-No es ninguna emboscada.

-Mira, deja el dramatismo Malfoy a un lado, Albus y yo queríamos saber si te encuentras bien, si necesitas algo, con lo de tu abuelo.

-Me encuentro bien, es algo que mis padres y yo asimilamos desde hace tiempo.

Me contengo de temblar ante el hecho de que Lucius vivirá por tiempo indefinido en casa de mis padres y bajo mi mirada hacia al pasto, saber que en algún momento terminaría hablando de esto con mis amigos, siendo sincero sé que no me siento cómodo con esto, por otra parte siento una ligera calidez, que cada vez me va invadiendo mientras veo que Albus siempre se preocupa sinceramente por mí, no solo es Albus, también esta Rose y otros amigos, pero, Albus es el primero, sé qué sé que él que ellos sean mis amigos no es algo fácil, al menos desde mi punto de vista, ya que la mayoría suele juzgar rápidamente por el hecho de que soy un Malfoy, al mismo tiempo siento una ligera inferioridad porque siempre me están protegiendo.

-Con todos esos años que ha pasado en prisión tu abuelo ya debe de estar completamente reformado, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

La ingenuidad que muestra en estos momentos Albus es lo que necesito para darles la razón y también las gracias a ambos por estar apoyándome o queriendo hacer algo por mí, de esa manera logro cambiar de tema y quedamos en que iremos al cine en una función que termine antes de las seis para que de ese modo Rose tenga tiempo de arreglarse para la fiesta de Dereck, todo pasa entre reclamos de Albus a Rose acerca de sus intenciones ocultas para ir a la fiesta y cuando estamos regresando a nuestras salas comunes que Albus me dice algo que hace que me guste un poco más.

-Si tu abuelo no se ha reformado y te sientes incómodo, no tienes que quedarte en Hogwarts, puedes quedarte en mi casa, estoy para ti.


End file.
